1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a vehicular headlamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to increasing brightness by connecting a connecting body with an electrode pad provided on an end portion of a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
A light source module exists that uses a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. Such a light source module is provided in a vehicular lamp that radiates light emitted from the light source as illumination light.
One face of the semiconductor light emitting element is provided with an electrode pad that is connected with a circuit pattern formed on a circuit board.
In past light source modules in vehicular lamps, the electrode pad provided on one face of the semiconductor light emitting element is connected with the circuit pattern by one wire (see Patent Document 1, as an example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-32661